I'm not who you think I am
by Ravenswing79
Summary: Celeste finds herself in the body of Lily Evans, age 16. How did she get there? Why did this happen to her? And where on earth is the real Lily Evans? Celeste has to find out quickly, and try to find her way back home, before things go terribly wrong in the Potter universe.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not who you think I am

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It is not beta'd, so please forgive any mistakes. Constructive criticism is most welcome, but please no flamers, they'll be ignored. As per everyone else, everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no money, I do it because I'm impatiently waiting for more Potter stuff from the author. Enjoy.

Celeste Vincent had been feeling crappy all day. She'd barely made it through work, only staying because she had no sick pay to take a few hours off with.

Getting home, she flopped down onto her couch, thinking that lying down would help. It didn't. She became dizzy, then nauseous. When she was positive she was going to throw up, an unusual buzzing feeling started in her nerves. It escalated quickly, and before she knew it, she'd passed out.

Hours later, she was rudely awakened by someone shaking her.

"C'mon. Wake up! "said a young, impatient and irritated female voice.

Celeste cracked an eye open, feeling very disoriented. The darkened room was only just illuminated by candle-light, and she had the strange impression it was bigger than it had been.

A girls face invaded her field of vision, startling her fully awake.

"Who are you?" she said in a high-pitched voice, and panicked when her own voice sounded different.

Oh, ha ha, Lily. Now get your arse downstairs. That weirdo friend of yours is threatening to sleep outside the common room", she said, grabbing Celeste and hauling her to her feet.

'Lily? I don't know any Lily', thought Celeste, confused, allowing the unknown girl to drag her down an unfamiliar set of stone steps.

The girl was muttering about "don't know what you see in him", and "greasy slime ball". Celeste had no idea what she was on about. She'd like to pretend that she was dreaming, except the details around her were too precise, as was the cold stone beneath her bare feet.

The girl dragged her through a cosy looking room with lots of cushy chairs. It seemed to be predominantly decorated in red and gold. A large door was thrown open, and the girl shoved Celeste through it before slamming it behind her.

'Rude bitch!' thought Celeste, trying to adjust to the gloom she now found herself in. To her surprise, a young boy, maybe between 14 to 16 years of age, scrambled to his feet when he saw her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry! "he said, looking incredibly nervous. Celeste looked behind her, just to make sure he was addressing her, and no-one else. Twice now she'd been referred to as this 'Lily'.

She looked back at the boy, who had moved closer to her. Poor thing certainly wasn't a looker. His hair was lank, as was his entire body. His hooked nose looked too big on his thin face, and his eyes…they were, were….black.

Oh, shit!" Celeste muttered, wanting to deny what her senses were telling her.

"Look, it was a mistake. I never meant to call you…that", he went on earnestly.

Oh my god. I'm gonna freak. Or spew. Or scream', thought Celeste incoherently, quickly grabbing a lock of hair that hung over her shoulder. Ignoring the boy, she peered at her now auburn coloured hair.

Dropping it suddenly, she looked back at the boy, who was looking at her apprehensively, but with a mounting concern.

"Lily? Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Se – Severus? "she asked, disbelievingly.

He frowned at her question.

"Lily, what's wrong? "he asked, panic filling his voice as Celeste let out a "ha" that was cracked, and close to breaking. She saw him move towards her as her body crumpled, her brain shutting everything down before it's systems fried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I plan for this to be a long story. Due to life, however, I cannot put a time limit on it, nor an update schedule. Once again, I own nothing except my OC Celeste.

When Celeste came to, it was to the sound of several voices, talking quietly.

"…exam stress…"

"…has she been acting strange lately?..."

"…I want to stay…"

Celeste could feel a firm yet giving surface underneath her prone body. Sharp medicinal smells assaulted her nostrils, and she opened her eyes, expecting to see the harsh, white lights of a hospital ward.

Instead, candlelight filled the medieval looking room. Missing was the sterile white environment she had envisioned. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them, the hallucination of a nightmare she found herself in would disappear.

Opening them once more only presented her with the same scene.

"Ah, you're awake. Good", said one of the voices. The sound of footsteps approached her bed. A portly looking older woman, maybe in her thirties, maybe in her fifties, it was hard to tell, came into sight at the head of the bed.

She lay a motherly hand on Celeste's forehead.

"Still no temperature. You see, Minerva, just a fainting spell. Nothing to panic over".

Another set of footsteps, quicker than the portly woman's, approached the bed from the other side. A tall, extremely stern looking woman came into view. Celeste couldn't help but stare. This woman was dressed in a dark green and black tartan robe, accompanied by a tall, black, pointy witch's hat. Green eyes pierced her from behind square spectacles.

"Oh my god, Minerva McGonagall. I've gone mad!' thought Celeste hysterically. Her breathing became rapid, and a look of concern crossed both women's faces.

"Calm down, Miss Evans. There's nothing wrong", said the matronly woman, who could only be Poppy Pomfrey, the mediwitch to Hogwarts.

"Calm down? Calm down? How 'bout you go through what I am, and remain calm!" screeched Celeste, and she started panting.

Poppy darted off, and Celeste became marginally aware of a boy at the end of her bed, looking at her with wide eyed concern. It was the same black haired boy she'd identified as Severus Snape. This only compounded her anxiety, and suddenly Celeste couldn't get enough oxygen. She started hyperventilating.

Suddenly a brown paper bag was shoved over her mouth and nose. A stern voice commanded her to breathe deeply. Celeste tried pushing the bag away, not at all aware of what she was doing. But the bag remained on her face, and a hand supported her head, encouraging her to stay still, and breathe.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated. After a while of deep breaths, her heart rate started calming down. The bag was removed, and she opened her eyes to see a bottle of something in front of her.

"Drink it all down, Miss Evans. It'll calm you right down", said Poppy in a calm voice.

"I don't want it!" Celeste protested feebly.

Poppy tsked, and before Celeste could react, somehow managed to tip the entire contents into her mouth. Minerva muttered something under her breath, and Celeste's swallow reflex worked on its own accord, swallowing the slightly sweet liquid.

Within a minute, all her muscles relaxed, and her whirling thoughts started to become more ordered. Her breathing returned to normal, and she lay back on the pillow. Unbidden tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Mr. Snape, I think it's time for you to return to your rooms" said Minerva quietly, shooting the worried boy a glance. "You have done a wonderful job, but I think Miss Evans needs some time to herself".

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, shuffling from one foot to the other, his eyes never leaving Celeste.

"She's just stressed. You can see her in the morning, if you're still worried", said Minerva, sounding unexpectedly soft.

He still waited, looking to Celeste.

"Please, go. I'll be fine", said Celeste, lethargic now from her panic attack and whatever it was they'd dosed her with.

"I'll come back. First thing in the morning", he said, giving her one more lingering look before turning around and leaving the hospital wing.

"That boy has it bad", muttered Poppy under her breath, watching him leave.

"Shhh, Poppy. Now, Lily, what is going on? It's not like you to be like this. Even your friends have become concerned about you. They've come to see me these last few months, worried about your behaviour. Is there anything, anything at all, that you wish to talk about", asked Minerva, settling herself on the edge of the bed.

"They have?" asked Celeste, wondering both who Lily's friends were, and what was concerning them about her.

"Yes, they have. Apparently, you've withdrawn from them, and become secretive and moody. They're concerned about your relationship with Mr Snape, thinking his friends have something to do with it. I'm more concerned that it might be family related, or possibly, that you've started taking, uh, illegal Muggle medications".

Celeste goggled at the woman, then gave a bark of laughter.

"I'm not on drugs, Miss – uh – Professor", said Celeste, for the first time marvelling that it could indeed be a problem in the wizarding school system. Why not? It was the bloody seventies, drugs were rife, just as they were in her time. It just seemed so weird, to consider something so realistic belonging in this world.

Then again, sex was real here, too. How else was Harry, or Ron, or anyone else conceived? Immaculate Conception? A wish and a prayer? A lick and a promise? She snorted, and Minerva looked at her, even more concerned.

"I wouldn't think it a matter of humour, Miss Evans", she said sternly.

"It's not, I know. But believe me, drugs are not the problem. Actually, if you want to help, I need to speak to the Headmaster. Like, now", said Celeste, sitting back up as a possible solution to her problem suddenly occurred to her.

Minerva looked surprised.

"You wish to share whatever it is with Professor Dumbledore?" she reiterated, hesitating.

"Yes. I think he's the only one I can talk to about my problems", said Celeste firmly, stressing the last word.

"Well, of course you can. I would have thought you could have shared it with me, though", said Minerva, standing up and straightening her robes.

"Oh, um, sorry, but it's really, really personal", said Celeste, feeling awkward. Obviously, she'd just hurt the older woman's feelings.

"That's fine. As long as we get to the bottom of the problem", Minerva replied, sweeping over to a large, open fireplace.

How weird. Just what sort of relationship did Lily have with McGonagall for her to act affronted like that? No matter, as soon as she could talk to Dumbledore, and let him know what was going on, the sooner he could fix this problem, and she'd be home, and Lily would be back in her body.


End file.
